Missing Bianca
by ChrisBianca
Summary: Set after Chris Crossed but before the girls move out. Chris is missing Bianca. Song fic. Tell Me I Was Dreaming by Travis Tritt. Read & Review. There is some new AN concerning the reviews, please read them. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Missing Bianca

Chris sits in the back office of P3, just starring into space, when Piper comes into the office.

"Hey, Chris. How are ya, buddy." Piper asked sincerely.

"Ok, I guess." Chris lied.

"Chris, ya know, you can lie pretty good on some terms. But today, you just suck" Piper told him while lifting his chin so she could look him in the eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I can't go there" Chris said, also looking her in the eyes.

"Oh, sweetie." her response made him question 'Has she figured it out?' "Its ok, when your ready to talk, talk to me." she said "I'm the sister who can keep secrets".

"I know, thanks." he responded.

She left the room for his memories to bombard his mind like ice picks.

"This is just unbelievable." Chris said aloud to no one particular "Why her?" he cried. "What did she do wrong?" he questioned "If I save Wyatt, I save her" he chanted over and over about 4 times. "Please, Bianca, let me be" he thought, thinking her memory was haunting him. "Just, please god, tell me I was dreaming"

When I woke up this morning  
Wiped the sleep from my eyes  
Found a new day dawning  
And suddenly I realize  
You're gone

'Why, is it, that every time I find someone I love, something goes horribly wrong' Chris thought 'I had just asked her to marry me. I never told her I loved her, or goodbye, except that 'little thing' we did that morning when I left or when she...' he couldn't touch that nerve.

  
Tell me I was dreaming  
That you didn't leave me here to cry  
You didn't say you don't love me anymore  
And it was just my imagination telling lies

Tell me that you didn't say goodbye

Phoebe came over to ask how he was.

'Why can't they leave me alone' he thought.

"You need to talk about it, Chris. Don't keep it cooped in like that.

"Phoebe, I enjoy your support and all, but just leave me alone, please." Chris asked, trying to be as nice as a guy who just lost 'the love of his life to the hands of his brothers hands' could be.

"Ok, but I will be back latter" Phoebe said walking out of the club.

He needed a place to think, so he went to the only place where him and his dad liked, the only thing they had in common; The Golden Gate Bridge.

I'm in a state of confusion  
I hope things aren't what they seem  
If this is really happening  
Just let me go back to dream  
You're home

When he arrived, Leo was there.

'Of course, he likes it to, so why not be there when I need it, alone.'

He tried to blend in, act invisible, but it didn't work.

"Chris." Leo's voice rang in his head like ice cycles that drove in like nails "Is that you."

"Yeah, its me, you don't mind me being here, do ya. I need a place to straighten some things out, if ya know what I mean."

Tell me I was dreaming  
That you didn't leave me here to cry  
You didn't say you don't love me anymore  
And it was just my imagination telling lies  
Tell me that you didn't say goodbye

"Chris, I understand, this helped me after I lost Piper, but if you don't mind, keep that between me and you."

"What, that you miss Piper, Leo you have every right to morn over her, even though she ain't dead, you still lost her." Chris said hole heartedly 'I can not believe I am feeling sorry for him, after all he did to me' he thought.

Tell me I was dreaming  
That you didn't leave me here to cry  
You didn't say you don't love me anymore  
And it was just my imagination telling lies  
Tell me that you didn't say goodbye

Chris and Leo talked for a while and found out they had more in common then either one thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Who’s This Demon

Chapter 2 - Who's This Demon

Chris and Leo were talking for hours and even though Chris shouldn't have, he told Leo a little about the future, but not to much.

"I can't believe he did that." Leo commented after Chris told him something Wyatt had done "That is just plain hilarious"

"I know, he was mad for like a week." Chris replied.

All of a sudden Chris and Leo hear Piper calling.

"Piper's calling" Chris and Leo responded together.

"Wow, you to.' Leo said.

"Yep, duty calls." Chris responded with a small smile.

"You gonna be ok, I mean, this close." Leo asked, referring to Bianca's death.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, lets go before Piper blows a gasket" Chris said as he and Leo both orbed to the manor.

We see the manor looks like it had been hit by a tornado, it is in ruins.

"What happened here?" Chris asked, worriedly.

"Demon attack, bad ass one to." Phoebe said picking herself off of the floor.

"Ow, this sucks!" Paige said as Piper helped her up.

"Yeah, he could of easily killed us all, but he just came, destroyed, knocked us on our asses and then left." Piper said suspiciously.

'What did he look like?" Chris asked, worried about the insanity of it all.

"Well, typical bad ass. Tall, dark dressed, handsome, demon thingy's everywhere and like I said, typical bad ass." Paige said then replied "Remove handsome, I meant ugly."

"Ha ha ha, very funny" Chris replied sarcastically "What did he really look like"

"Well, Paige was really close but this is a small description. Tall, robed in black cloth, ugly, and had no problem with handling the all mighty charmed ones." Piper remarked.

"Ok, well that really narrows it down." Leo replied sarcastically.

"That's all we know." Phoebe said.

"Did he have horns, a small marking of a lighting bolt on his forehead and have really gray, rough skin." Chris asked becoming interested.

"How'd ya know, I forgot to mention that." Paige said.

"Well, you forgot something very important." Chris replied angry "He could of easily killed you all without the blink of a eye."

"How could that be possible, is he more powerful than the source was." Phoebe asked.

"He is a source, at least the 11th source." Chris replied.

"11th source, what are you talking about." Leo asked unbelieving "They got 11 sources in one day!"

"I'm afraid not, they've been there for centuries." Chris replied "I vanquished him when I was 6"

"Oh, sure really could of killed us." Phoebe replied sarcastically.

"Well, yeah, but I'm more powerful than either of you, or even all 3 of you together." Chris replied cockily.

"WHAT!" everyone coursed.

"Well, yeah, I'm equal power to Wyatt." Chris said.

"How is that possible." Leo asked.

"Um, I don't know, but me and Wyatt were really close and we were playing around and we went head to head and we both forfeited." Chris said, careful not to let Wyatt being evil slip.

"So you don't know who's more powerful or why your as powerful as you are." Piper commented.

"Yeah, I was given up for adoption so I don't know who or what my parents were outside of they had witch and whitelighter in them." Chris lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it must be awful, did you get adopted, or passed from foster home to foster home." Paige asked.

"Well, I sorta got adopted by... You." Chris said slowly.

"Oh my god, we adopted, which witch." Phoebe asked.

"Piper and Leo, Wyatt wanted a little brother and he knew the perfect one from school. I was gonna move far away and he practically begged you to adopted me." Chris replied.

"Why would we adopted, were separated." Piper asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I don't know, Wyatt can talk you into anything, but you were together in my world, at least when I became apart of the family." Chris retorted.

"Oh, I wasn't a elder." Leo asked.

"Well, yeah, but you stayed with Piper and your family" Chris responded.

"Oh, can he now." Piper asked Chris "Can you?" Piper then asked Leo.

"I have no idea, I have asked almost every elder in the heavens but they say 'NO!'" Leo said, hopeless.

"Ok, enough of this, back to the demon/source/bad ass" Paige said.

"Yeah, I agree." Chris responded "I'll vanquish him."

"Oh, no you won't, young man." Piper said in her motherly tone "Alone at least."

"But Piper..." Chris started.

"Excuse me, can I be a mom now that I know." Piper asked hopefully.

"Ught, that is why I didn't want to tell you." Chris replied with his head down.

"Well, why not, I mean we are your family, at least legally." Leo said "And to be honest I wouldn't mind to finally hear Dad."

Even though he had problems with his dad, he decided to hold it in and work on it privately and act as if nothings wrong between the two.

"Ok, if you don't mind, I mean you just found out." Chris replied.

"Oh, sweetie we want you to call us that." Piper said.

"Ok, mom." Chris replied, a little proudness in his words.

"Oh, how sweet." Phoebe yelped.

"Yeah, ok mom, dad. Vanquish time, so if you'll kindly excuse me, I have a hit list to attend to." Chris responded.

"Oh, no mister, not alone." Piper said.

"Mom, don't make me regret telling you." Chris responded.

"Chris, I have every right to worry." Piper responded putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I'm a big boy." Chris pointed out the obvious "I can vanquish a little source."

"A LITTLE!" Phoebe yelled "He almost killed us."

"To me he is little, I have already vanquished him once and I did just fine." Chris said "I vanquished all 10, you vanquished 1." Chris said matter-of-factly.

"10 SOURCES!" Leo yelled "You vanquished 10 sources, with your mother and aunt's I hope."

"No, by myself." Chris said. All jaws drop across the room.

"I'm so gonna kill you." Piper retorted.

"Why?" Chris asked cockily "I just vanquished 9 little small vanquishes."

"Why 9, you said 10." Paige asked.

"The 10th wasn't little, he has HUGE, he almost killed me." Chris said "Then again, I was only 10."

"Note to self, lock son in pad locked room with cushion walls and anti-orbing spells." Piper said

"Why? I would just shimmer out." Chris said, seeing the stares he was getting "I shouldn't of said that."

"WHAT!" they all coursed again.

"Man, another note to self, prepare to raise one fourth demon, one fourth whitelighter, one fourth witch and one fourth dare devil." Piper said

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Chris said "Or at least I don't think, ok, I have a source to vanquish." He orbs out.

"Get back here now, Christopher Perry Halliwell." Piper yelled "I hope I got it right, I never asked."

Chris orbs back in "Ok, that was freaky, how'd ya know my name."

"Well, I took a flying leap, Chris is usually short for Christopher, Perry you said was your last name and you said we adopted you, so I went with Halliwell's your last name."

"Good flying leap." Chris said impressed "But still gotta go, sources to vanquish, brothers to save and demons to kill, man what a to-do-list." He orbs out again.

"Man, I wish he would just sit still." Leo said "He just lost his fiancée."

"That's right, she stuck her fist in my baby's chest. I'm gonna kill her." Piper said angrily.

"Um, Piper, she's already dead." Phoebe pointed out.

"I mean in this time." Piper said "Leo, take me to the barbarians house."

"Who's the barbarian?" Leo asked.

"Bianca's mother, now orb." she commanded, holding out her hand.

"BUT SHE'S ONLY FOUR." Paige and Phoebe yelled in unison.

"So, she'll hurt my baby." Piper said "C'mon Leo, Orb."

"Piper, your sisters have a point, and I don't know but Chris wouldn't be to happy about that." Leo said, being the voice of reason.

"Ok, I get it." Piper said, sounding defeated.


	3. Chapter 3 Vanquishes, more powers and m...

Chapter 3 - Vanquishes, more powers and missing Bianca more.

"Ok, Teal'k, come out, come out, where ever you are." Chris said cockily as he searched the underworld.

"How do you know my name, boy." Teal'k asked.

"Oh, I just vanquished you once already." Chris replied.

"Ha, very funny. I'm pretty good for a dead person." Teal'k replied.

"Well, your not a person, YOU don't look good, and I'm from the future." Chris said cockily "Oh, do I foresee your next motion and words "Oh no, Please help me, I'm in trouble now. Someone please same me from the big bad witch."

"Oh, you did anything but foreseen that coming from me." Teal'k replied

"Oh, really, I'm Lord Christopher."

"Ok, maybe you did. HELP!" the demon cried.

A bunch of Teal'ks minions shimmer in.

"Yes, master." One replied.

"Attack!" Teal'k yelled.

They start to throw energy balls and fire balls at Chris but however with a swift movement of his hand, they are all redirected towards there senders.

"Oh, how sweet, I love presents but I just cannot accept them, call me humble." Chris replied as the energy balls and fire balls hit there target, after the redirection.

"How can that be possible, that was my best men." Teal'k said, obviously scared.

"Oh, boy. Look who's dieing next." Chris replied.

He powered up a source ball (fire ball) and threw it at Teal'k, vanquishing him on contact.

"Well, well, well. Another source vanquished. Now, only if I could be as lucky in saving my brother." He orbs out.

"Oh, God, I just realized something, he didn't take anything with him" Piper said panicking.

Chris orbs in.

"Miss me, I love the smell of fresh source flesh, burning in the evening." Chris said. They engulf him in hugs and kisses.

"Hey, give me room to breath, a guys gotta breath ya know." Chris responded.

"Ya know, is it just me, or is he acting differently." Phoebe asked, something just clicking.

"Well, what do ya mean." Chris asked.

"Your happier and more relaxed." Paige said also catching on.

"I don't know. I think he is just opening up, with us knowing the truth now." Piper said.

"I don't think so, I just think he is just plain happy." Leo replied.

"I think your all nuts." Chris said "I'm not any different."

"Yeah ya are." They replied in unison.

"No, I'm not, I just saw Bianca the other day, and even if she did die, I saw her and that could change anybody day." Chris said sadly/happily.

"Your not going anywhere near in this world." Piper stated.

"Sure I will." Chris said "She is my True love treasure."

"Your what." Leo asked

"Pet name." Chris said.

"Ew." Phoebe replied.

"Not that way, Aunt Phoebe, that name is something you will NEVER find out." Chris said smiling.

"Still ew. I would rather not know any pet names." Phoebe said.

"Ok, suit yourself." Chris said yawing "I'm off to bed/couch."

"Night, son" Leo said.

"Night...Dad." Chris responded hesitantly but no one noticed.

"What about me. She's been called mom, she's been called aunt Phoebe and he's been called dad. So where is my 'Aunt Paige'." Paige replied.

"Night Auntie Paige." He teased.

"Smart ass." Paige remarked.

"Learnt from the best." Chris said orbing out of the manor.

"HEY!" Paige yelled after his orb trails "That was mean."

"Well, he had to inherit it from someone. Piper's not a smart ass. I'm not a smart ass and Leo's an angel, literally. So that only leaves you." Phoebe said smiling.

"Yeah, that would be explainable if he was actually blood kin." Paige remarked.

"Oh my god, he is!" Piper simply stated.

"What do you mean?" Leo questioned.

"Leo, add it up. He looks just like a Halliwell. Not a adopted kid." Piper said.

"Oh, my god." Leo stated after adding it up. "He is our biological son."

"Chris!" They screamed in unison. He didn't respond. "Chris." they called again. Nothing.

"Chris" Piper called out to her son. Nothing.

"I think he's ignoring us." Phoebe stated the obvious.

"Ya don't say." Paige replied sarcastically.

Back at P3, Chris just sit on the chair where she was. He heard there calls but ignored them, because he knew they had figured it out. He wasn't their adopted son, he was their biological son. He just couldn't face them.

"CHRIS!" their voices would ring until he finally put them on mute.

Although he had them on mute, his telepathy still was on, and he could still hear them.

'Can't they let a guy be.' Chris thought. 'Ok, what to do, what to do.' he thought. 'Dust them is in the cards right, no, of course not, they'd kill me' he also thought 'Life good, death bad' he concluded.

He saw a pad of paper on Pipers desk and picked it up. 'That's a great idea, write them a letter. I got plenty of practice from dad.' he thought.

He grabbed the paper and jotted down a quick note.

Hey,

I know you've figured it out, I'm sorry but I had to. Please, just let me think this thing through, and I will explain everything latter, I promise. See ya latter.

Chris

He ripped the note out of the pad and orbed it to them.

He just set there for a while, and listened for the girls to yell. But surprisingly they didn't. They had actually had token his advise and let him be. 'I'll be damned' he thought.

He just sit there then. He didn't want to do anything really, just sit in the chair she had sit in and just plain think. He missed her so much, sure he had been apart from her for 4 months give or take a little, but he knew she was ok and now it was different, she wasn't ok, she was dead. The love of his life, who he promised his heart, soul and protection to was dead. He couldn't protect her in her time of need and she paid for it. She had tried to warn him about making Wyatt angry and yet he chose his stubborn attitude over her protection and loyalty. He might as well have killed her in his eyes, because he held himself responsible. She was dead, and was never coming back because of his selfishness attitude, and he couldn't change how he felt. 'Save Wyatt, save her.' he reminded himself again. But those words still rang in his ears. 'Haven't we been here before.' 'Maybe.' and 'If you can finish what we started, hurry, take the spell so he can't send anyone else, go.' She still had faith in him, after everything. Everything he had done, she rested her life, the worlds life and ect. In his hands and still expected him to overcome it, alive. He didn't have that much faith in himself. Yet she did. And that is what kept him motivated. He had to do it for her. Not for Wyatt. For her, for she had sacrifice everything to see him succeed. He needed to talk to her, but he couldn't ask of her to do that, but maybe he could summon someone who would see her. Ok, that is it. 'Mom, absolutely not, two words; shot gun. Aunt Phoebe; maybe. Aunt Paige; Maybe.' he thought. 'Ok, lets think, I got it. Aunt Prue.'

He set the candles in a Triquetra and lit them.

Hear my words

Hear my cry

Spirit from the other side of time

I summon thee

Come to me

Cross now the great divide

Swirling bright white lights make the entrance of Prue.

"Chris, honey, what's the matter." Prue asked upon seeing the condition her nephew was in.

"Aunt P. how's Bianca." Chris asked, cutting to the chase.

"What do you mean, you ask that as if I would know. She's not with us." Prue said freaking out.

"Well, Aunt P., she can't be in hell." Chris said annoyed.

"She's not dead, as far as I know. And just because she is not up there, does not mean she's in hell, you know that." Prue said smiling.

"Yeah, I know." Chris said "But, I seen her impaled on that stake."

"Well, Chris, honey I don't know, I could find out for ya." Prue said, tears in her eyes, for how much her nephew was in pain.

"Thanks, Aunt P." Chris said, tears also in his eyes.

"Chris, sweetie, I'm your aunt, if you can't cry in front of me, who can you cry in front of." Prue said assuring.

"Preferred, no one." Chris replied. "But I just don't want to break down back here."

"I know, I know." Prue said "Ok, now, your mom is gonna kill you, ya know. She waited all day Wednesday. And we finally got that you tricked us."

"Oh my god, you mean you believed me when I said I'd summon you guys on Wednesday, for gods sake, like I would summon you and let you talk me out of it." Chris replied laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Prue said "Laugh your little heart out, cause when you get home, your one little walking, talking target."

"Don't remind me, I'm good as dead." Chris replied "Got any extra room up there."

"Stay away from here for a little while and stay away from her shot gun so you won't join me until you are 100 years old boy" Prue said.

"A 100! I will be lucky if I make it to my 23 birthday, Aunt P. and you now it." Chris said.

"I don't want to hear you say that again, ya hear me. You are gonna live a very long time." Prue replied with tears in her eyes.

"Aunt P., I have lived a long time, 6,808 years, give or take is a long time." Chris responded "I'm tired. If I don't save him, I'm committing suicide." Chris said

"You say those words again and you will be shot by me." Prue replied "And then, I'll get your mom."

"I get ya, Aunt P, its just, it solves everything, he can't kill me if I kill myself." Chris responded. "I've already got the darklighter arrow."

"Ok, enough talk of this, I'm going to the future and find where Bianca's at. Prue said "Then I'm gonna kick her sorry butt for making you think she was dead."

"No, you will not harm one hair on that beautiful, sweet, perfect, loving, best ever..." Chris started.

"Ok, I get the point, don't go into detail." Prue said disgusted "I shouldn't know what my nephew does in that 'possession', you hear me. Ew."

"Ok, I won't say anymore, but she is awesome for your info." Chris said causing Prue to hit him in the arm playfully "Ow."

"Serves you right." Prue added "Shut the talk of the dirty."

"Ok, fine, love you Aunt P." Chris said smiling.

"Love you too, Chris" Prue said "Remember, summon me in about 30 minutes."

"Will do." Chris said.

Prue steps back in the candles and then vanishes.

'Ok, while I wait, I'll talk to the girls and Leo.' He orbed out.

Back at the Manor, Piper is in fits.

"Piper, sweetie, you need to calm down." Phoebe tried to sooth.

"I can't Phoebe, he is out there, alone." Piper said near tears "What kind of mother would let her baby vanquish a source, kill demons, travel to the past and be alone the night after his fiancée died."

"Well, Piper, he traveled to the past 4 months ago." Leo said, trying to sooth his ex-wife.

"No, Leo, he traveled to the past last night." Piper said "He went back to the future, then he came back, so he traveled time twice in one day."

"oh, well if you look at it that way." Leo said, getting her point.

"Guys, I'm fine." Chris said orbing in the Manor to hear his mother having a hissy fit.

"CHRIS!" they coursed and tackled him.

"Whoa, slow down there." Chris said, being knocked to the ground.

"Where have you been, how are you, are you ok..." Piper ranted.

"I'm fine, ok." Chris said, lifting his moms chin to look her in the eye.

"Thank god." Piper said.

"How are you?" Leo asked.

"Fine, I summoned aunt Prue, and she said that Bianca isn't there." Chris said "She's gonna look down at the penthouse.


	4. Reviews for 'Missing Bianca'

**Missing Bianca's Reviews**

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews, when you review and I don't respond, it isn't because I don't appreciate it, because I do. I'm just waiting until a certain day to review all your reviews so here they are.**_

1st review

To DrewFullerFan4Life

"really could! cannot wait till there is some more !"

Thanks, I appreciate it. Yes there is more, and I will update ASAP. See ya, keep reviewing.

ChrisBianca!

2nd review

To max )

"that was funny keep going , make him kinda reveal the truth"

Thanks, yeah, that was the plan. I'll try to keep ya'll interested. Please keep reviewing.

ChrisBianca!

3rd review

To Pukah  
"The last part with Piper wangting to kill baby Bianc is very funny.  
Anyway, what's left for Chris to tell?  
"-Hey, Mum... and by the way I'm not adopted... you're going to be pregnant in ten hours... so you and Leo should start working on it right now!"  
  
Please!! update!!"

Thanks, I was trying to put mixture of all emotions. Happiness, sadness, anger just the whole nine yards. Am I doing a good job. Hope so. Keep reviewing, I'll keep updating. See ya. And this is set after Chris Crossed, so she has a while J

ChrisBianca!

4th review

To zoned-out

"right. for some reason, i don't think the charmed ones would accept chris so easily. Whatever."

Well, we all have our opinion so I won't say anything, but if he is really their son, they'll except him. Thanks for the review, hope you'll continue to R&R.

ChrisBianca!

5th Review

To buffgirl

"good story! cant wait for more!"

Thanks, I hope you keep reading. As you can tell I'm not getting that much reviews. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.

ChrisBianca!

6th Review

To Drewfuller4eva

"Are you gonna continue?? Please do!"

Yes, I'm gonna continue. I hope to at least get Bianca here and have a few surprises pop up on Chris. Hopefully. Keep reviewing and, as I've said before, I'll keep updating.

ChrisBianca!

7th review

To melissa-p

"that as very good!! was it a one-shot? 'cause i want more!!  
UPDATE SOON...please?"

Thanks! No it wasn't one shot. I'm gonna continue for a while. I'll keep updating for a while, then I'll decide if I want to make a squeal or not. Should I? Or not. Keep reviewing.

ChrisBianca!

(A/N: This story and all my others are related to, but not squeals to, 'On Big Happy Family' So please check it out. Like I said it's not a squeal but it has the same 'facts'. J

Thanks! JJJJJJJJ

ChrisBianca!


	5. Chapter 4 What is going on with Chris?

**Chapter 4 - What is going on with Chris?**

"What penthouse?" Phoebe asked.

"Were the kids live." Chris said.

"What kids?" Paige asked.

"Our family." Chris replied, a reasonable look on his face.

"How many?" Piper asked.

"Well, in my time line, the one I'm here to change, mom has 7 kids, Phoebe had 8 and Paige has 6." Chris replied.

"Whoa." Paige said "That's a lot."

"What are you trying to change in your time line." Leo asked "Please, Chris, tell us what is wrong with Wyatt."

"Please, don't make me." Chris said, voice breaking from the possibility of hurting his family more.

"Chris, just tell me if he is dead or not." Piper said, tear threatening to fall "Cause right now, that's what I'm thinking."

"No! He's not dead, mom." Chris replied, assuring his mother.

"Then what's wrong with him, Chris." Phoebe asked.

"Please, you don't want to know." Chris said, a single tear escaping.

"Honey, whatever it is, we can handle it." Paige said.

"No, you can't. I was there when it happened, and I still question it." Chris said, his eyes watering up.

"Please, son, just tell us. So we can help you." Leo said.

"I said no." Chris replied, angry at his father for finally trying to comfort him.

"Chris, sweetie, just tell us." Piper said, feeling sorry for her second born.

"No, drop it. I'll do this on my own. I can handle it." Chris said, in a hard voice.

"Ok, I got ya." Phoebe replied "Its been 30 minutes, when can we summon Prue, or will she arrive herself."

"It's been 30 minutes already?" Chris asked. Phoebe nods her head. "I have to summon her, or she'll kill me."

"Ok, how do we do that." Piper asked.

"I go back to P3 and summon her." Chris said.

"Couldn't we go with you, I want to meet my sister." Paige said.

"I don't know, it has only been 3 years." Chris said.

"ONLY! You say that as if its been a short time." Phoebe said "I don't know about you Chris, but 3 years is way too much time apart from my sister."

"I know, I feel the same way. But you have to remember Aunt Phoebe, future consequences."

"You say that word one more time, and you'll get it mister. Your mini self is not gonna know the meaning of that word." Piper said, at the sound of her mortal enemy: Consequences.

"Mom, please." he said, pleading her to drop it. She gives him a annoyed look. "Ok, fine, you can see her."

"YES!" they yelled in unison and hugged him.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, we have to go. Aunt Prue isn't known for her patience." Chris said.

"Ok, lets go. I would like to see Prue myself." Leo said.

"Ok, lets go." Chris said, they gather around him and Chris orbs them and his self out.

"I can orb myself, thank you." Paige said, irritated about being orbed.

"Oh, quit your complaining. I'm letting you met your sister 2 years early." Chris said, lighting the candles again.

"Why are there so many candles." Piper asked "It doesn't call for that many candles with our spell."

"Well, yours isn't specified to summon future beings." Chris said, finishing up lighting the last candle.

"Neat." Paige said.

"Yeah, it is. I actually, um not to sound arrogant, but I made it up." Chris said "Actually I tweaked it."

"Wow, can we hear it." Phoebe said, hoping that maybe, just maybe he took after her.

"Sure." Chris said, as he stood away from the candles.

Hear my words

Hear my cry

Spirit from the other side of time

I summon thee

Come to me

Cross now the great divide.

Swirling lights take form of the eldest Charmed one.

"Hello, sweetie. Feeling any better." Prue said as she formed and stepped out of the candles.

"Prue." the original charmed girls responded at who they saw, of course, appear.

"Yeah, um, Chris, what are they doing here." Prue asked.

"I'm fine." Chris said, trying to avoid the question at hand.

"That was my first question, now answer my second." Prue said.

"Um, they wanted to see you again. Or period in Paige's case." Chris said "Don't blame me, their impossible, you know that."

"Yeah, you had to get it from someone. I guess that's how come your 100 impossible, you got it from all of them. I'm not impossible, I cooperate." Prue playfully teased.

"I am NOT impossible." Chris defended.

"You are to." they all coursed.

"Hey! No ones gonna defend me." Chris said, playfully pouting.

"Nope!" Prue said.

"Ok, back to point. Where's Bianca?" Chris asked, becoming serious.

"Well, I found her at the penthouse. Cooking." Prue said.

"Did you tell her to get back here?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but she said… no." Prue broke to her nephew carefully.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" Chris yelled.

"Well, she said she's a distraction." Prue said.

"I'll summon her here if I have to." Chris said, pissed.

"It won't work. She had Chase declare her dead." Prue broke carefully again.

"She won't have to, come daybreak, they'll both be dead." Chris angrily said.

"Chris, you know that you can't do that." Prue said sternly.

"Why not, she expects me to do this on my own. I can't aunt Prue, I just can't" Chris said, as his shield of a emotionless young man fell to reveal a very emotional young man.

"I know, but she thinks she's doing right. You have to accept she's not coming back right now, and only she can change her mind." Prue said, tenderly.

"I know, but I miss her so much." Chris replied sadly.

"I know, sweetie." Prue said.

"What can I do, just forget about her and go on with my life until I can return?" Chris commented.

"I don't know sweetheart, just try to find out who turned him…" Prue started.

"No!" Chris screamed, but it was to late, they heard her "They don't know!"

"Turned?" Piper asked.

Chris sighed "Yeah, I was trying to protect you from the truth, I'm sorry."

"No, no, its ok. It's just I wasn't expecting that answer." Piper said, still shaken from Chris's revelation.

"I know, that's why I didn't want to tell you. You've been through enough." Chris said, all of a sudden, a little sound starts playing "you have a demon connection, you have a demon connection" "Oh no, I have a demon connection, not now."

"I can tell." Prue said, laughing.

"I know, but I can't miss one so I enchanted this watch to do partially this. I can't miss a appointment, I was almost killed last time. I've got an indicial scar now, Aunt P." Chris tried to explain, but ended up rambling.

"What?" Prue asked.

"The scar I got when I vanquished that demon that stabbed me. The one I turned the athame under my skin and vanquished him. I have another one." Chris explained to Prue.

"Are you ok." she asked.

"Yeah." he simply answered "Gotta go, love ya, just blow out the candles when your done talking. Bye!" he orbs out.


	6. Chapter 5 Life of Christopher Perry… Ha...

**Chapter 5 - Life of Christopher Perry… (Halliwell)**

**A/N: Sorry so short.**

Months passed by and Chris had his usual demon connections. When he thought he was getting closer, he was actually farther from executing his plans then he was when he first showed up. He was down to a few suspects, that he was sure who was going to turn him when they were innocent, well from that crime at least.

"Chris, any luck?" Piper asked walking in the club to check on her son.

"Well, no more than what I had yesterday." Chris half smiled.

"Oh, need any help?" Piper ask hopefully. Little Chris has been conceived and she liked spending time with her future son, whose younger self kept her up all night.

"Sure." Chris smiled for real this time, he loved spending time with his mom, he just never had the time.

"Great!" Piper expressed joyful.

Chris half laughed, half smiled.

"Why do you do that, not smile that is?" Piper asked, half concerned, wondered.

"I don't know, never thought about it. I guess there is really nothing to smile about. But I honestly don't know." Chris said after a moment to ponder her question.

"I've always wondered." Piper said.

"Yeah, well now I do to." Chris joked.

"Your joking, there may be hope for you yet." Piper said, smiling.

Chris smiled, then commented lowly "I doubt it." but Piper didn't hear him.

They sat and talked about who might have been responsible for Wyatt's turning, but nobody provided responsible.

"Maybe later." Piper gave her hopeless son, hope.

"Maybe." Chris said, unbelieving. I'm never gonna find who turned Wyatt he thought.

Piper left and Chris had nothing to do. He tried reading some more but he thought if he read anymore, he'd need glasses. So he decide to take a nap, since he hardly got any sleep the night before.

_Dream_

_Chris found his self standing in the attic of the Manor. Wyatt was in his playpen, and Chris could tell he was older than he was in his present. He looked around and seen his self standing in front of the book of Shadows, looking for something. Then he heard one of the floorboards squeak, which Chris noticed his alternate self heard also._

"_Hello?" Alternate Chris asked the sound, nothing. So he continued to flip threw the BoS._

"_Oh no." Regular Chris said to no one "HEY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" He yelled out "Hey dummy, god, this can't be me, or I get stupid--er"_

_The sound, sounds again. After looking around, alternate Chris confirms to baby Wyatt "Ok, it's time to get you outta here…"_

_Chris thinks to his self Now he's getting smart, but before he can voice his opinion, he is mysteriously thrown across the room by an invisible force._

_Alternate Chris moans in pain as he hits boxes that thankfully stopped him from skidding the floor to much. All of a sudden a man appears out of nowhere, but to regular Chris, he looks like a big blur._

"_Great, when someone wants to help me find out who turns Wyatt, they watch to much COPS®." Regular Chris complains, but down deep he's dreading the end of this premiere._

"_Don't make me sacrifice you both." the unknown man threatens._

_Alternate Chris doesn't take the threat and unleashes his own powers on his foe, sending him a piece across the attic floor, nothing helping him. (hehehe)_

_The big blur of a guy holds out his hand, and a athamae forms, he transports out and Alternate Chris, fearing the worst, runs towards his brother to protect him. Half way there, the man shows up in front of him and plunges the athamae in his gut. Alternate Chris, shocked, looks down at his stomach in complete bewilderment. He manages out a faint cry for help "Dad!"_

_Leo orbs in, seeing his son, doubled over in pain and lying on the floor. "Chris!" he exclaims out of worry._

"_Wyatt, Wyatt." Chris desperately tried to warn his father of the threat._

_Leo looks over at his eldest son, and sees him in the arms of his enemy._

"_It's for the best, Leo." the man spoke before he disappeared in a cloud of orbs._

_Chris, seeing everything he stood for and fought to prevent go away in one effortless task, lays against the floor and moans again from the pain._

_Next thing he knows, Regular Chris is watching his final moments. Alternate Chris barely whispers out a "You either" before he surrenders to the pain and darkness and closes his eyes forever._

_End of Dream_

Chris shoots awake with a start and notices he is heavily sweating. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and whispers in a shaky voice "This is it, the premonition. I have 4 months to live."

The next day, Chris is in the attic at the Manor when Paige and Phoebe walk in. He is looking through the book when Paige asks "You ok, anything wrong?"

"Well, I… no, nothing." Chris started to confess but decided not to.

"You sure?" Phoebe asked also,

"Yeah, I'm sure." Chris put on a smile and tried to reassure his aunts, but only really make them all the more unconvinced.


End file.
